whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Furude Rika
Does anyone know how she was able to predict her own death to asakawa or akasawa or however its spelled? Was it because she had already reset time with Hanyuu or was it for some other reason? She had probably been to a world where that exact event had already happened. She has been going to different Hinamizawas for a long time, after all. TheJake 20:39, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Rika and sake. Is it actually ever mentioned that Rika likes sake? Bernkastel is a wine sort not sake, so I'm changing that for now. 15:25, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Someone She always tries to get barley soda (essentially just beer) from Irie / the adults during the All-Cast Review Sessions and the Watanagashi Festival. I can't remember if she actually likes the taste of it, or just wants to get drunk. 18:51, May 23, 2011 (UTC)Kantoku This answer comes a bit late, but "sake" (酒) can also simply mean "alcohol" in Japanese, not only for what we would call sake. Draugur (talk) 00:24, September 13, 2013 (UTC) I was wondering the relationship between Rika and Shion? Like Shion with a few other characters, the relationship between her and Rika is pretty ambiguous - especially considering Shion is absent during most of the club's activities. I think it's safe to say they have an impartial relationship Clairemily (talk) 18:50, September 8, 2013 (UTC) FURUDE RIKA Is Rika the main protagonist of Higurashi no naku koro ni or Higurashi no naku koro ni kai and if she is not the main protagonist then who is the main protagonist. There is no single main protagonist in Higurashi. Keiichi is the main protagonist in Onikakushi-hen, Watanagashi-hen, ''and ''Tatarigoroshi-hen. Akasaka in Himatsubushi-hen. Shion in Meakashi-hen. Rena + Keiichi in Tsumihoroboshi-hen. Rika in Minagoroshi-hen. etc. Rika is not the main protagonist in the overall series. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 15:58, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Is she really mentally 110? In Saikoroshi-hen, when Yamamoto told her that he was gonna "help her go back", she took it serious and was like "Really?". Like can she not seriously see he's just pretending with that 110 years mentality of hers? Did you read the original sound novel, or did you just watch the anime? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 15:21, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Rika and Bernkastel Am I the only one reading the tranlasted chapters of Umineko's 6th chapter ? 'Cause there is an appearance of a character that looks exactly like Rika (with her green dress), and is referred to as Bernkastel (bottom-left of page 17 of chapter 20). Moreover, we can see a figure that is Hanyuu, the next page. According to this chapter 20, Rika would become Bernkastel, after she escapes from the enclosed time of the disaster at Hinamizawa. Hanyuu would have been the witch that made Rika a piece (allowing her to keep her memory after each occurence of the tragedy, but not having it during the occurences). HolyDanna (talk) 12:24, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Supposedly, part of Rika split off and became Frederica Bernkastel in Saikoroshi-hen. But whatever Rika's connection to Umineko's Bernkastel may be, it's not really relevant to this wiki, as this is solely a Higurashi wiki, and not a When They Cry or 07th Expansion wiki. Shadowthan (talk) 17:59, January 4, 2015 (UTC) "Hidden Main Character" I reverted an edit for a few reasons. First, the earlier version is correct: she is the "hidden main character" of the entire series. Second, the proposed correction is ungrammatical as well as redundant: she is listed in the section for main characters. If someone is concerned about "spoilers" when someone searches her name--such as when Miyo Takano had an introductory sentence identifying her as the villian--that is a separate issue worthy of discussion. TheDoctorX (talk) 22:47, June 27, 2016 (UTC)